15 września 1990
Program 1 7.10 Program dnia 7.15 Tydzień na działce 7.45 Kraj za miastem 8.15 Na zdrowie - prog. rekreacyjny 8.35 Ziarno - program Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Kino najmłodszych: "Złota panna" - baśń filmowa czechosł. 10.40 Rozmowy o wrześniu - prog. dokumentalny 11.05 TV koncert życzeń 11.35 Władze Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej na uchodźstwie (1) 11.55 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: "Wyrocznia Apollina" - grecki film dok. 12.45 Władze Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej na uchodźstwie (2) 12.55 "U siebie" - mag. mniejszości narodowych 13.25 Sonda: Hikari znaczy błyskawica - mag. popularno-naukowy 13.55 Władze Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej na uchodźstwie (3) 14.05 Program dnia 14.10 Żyć - mag. ekologiczny 14.40 Władze Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej na uchodźstwie (4) 15.00 Rock Opole '90 15.45 Nad Niemnem, Piną i Prypecią - odc. ostatni programu z udziałem prof. Wiktora Zina 16.05 "Gliny z Natick" - rep. 16.20 Sztuka i my 16.40 Butik 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 "Siódemka" w Jedynce: "Propaganda" - odc. 1 filmu dok. 18.55 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Poczta ZOO 19.15 Dobranoc: Mały pingwin Pik - Pok 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 .Wielka czerwona jedynka" - fil mfab. (wojenny) prod. USA 22.15 Sport 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Życie jest fraszką 23.20 Jutro w programie 23.25 "Zabójcza broń" (sensacyjny) prod. USA Program 2 Telewizja śniadaniowa: 7.55 Powitanie 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.15 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej (w tym "Benny Hill") 10.00 CNN - Headline News (wersja oryginalna) 10.30 "Tak między nami" - odc. 11 filmu komediowego USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 10.55 Czas akademicki - katolicki mag. młodzieżowy 11.30 "Ulubieńcy bogów" film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. angielskiej; czteroodcinkowy serial o Vivien Leigh i Laurence Olivierze 12.30 Bariery - dla ludzi niepełnosprawnych 12.50 Dla młodych widzów: ,,5-10-15" 14.00 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 41 i 42 serialu USA 15.30 Z ziemi polskiej: "Polskie ślady pod piniorami" - film dok. 16.00 Kontakt TV: W Kontakcie z przygodą - filmy dok. 17.00 Nieprzerwana dekada (1): koncert "Solidarności" regionu Mazowsza 18.00 Kronika 18.30 "Benny Hill" 19.00 Nieprzerwana dekada (2) 19.30 Sprawy kultury 20.00 Vratislavia Cantans - transmisja z Wrocławia 21.00 "Dwa + 2" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Słowo na niedzielę - ksiądz Janusz Pasierb 21.50 Arie baroku 22.15 "Ulubieńcy bogów" - powtórz. odc. I serialu obyczaj. prod. angielskiej 23.15 Komentarz dnia 23.20 Program na niedzielę BBC1 6.40 Open University 6.40 Introduction to Pure Maths 7.05 Computing 7.30 Playdays 7.50 The Muppet Babies 8.15 The 8.15 from Manchester 10.55 Secrets of the 'Back to the Future' Trilogy 11.15 Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? 11.40 Popeye Double Bill 11.50 The Battle of Britain Fly-Past 12.47 Weather 12.50 Grandstand 12.50 Football 13.00 News 13.05 Canoeing 13.55 Racing 14.10 Boxing 14.25 Racing 14.40 Boxing 14.55 Racing 15.10 Boxing 15.40 Football 15.50 Golf 16.35 Final Score 17.10 News; Weather 17.20 Regional News and Sport 17.25 Stay Tooned! 17.50 The Noel Edmonds Saturday Roadshow 18.35 Every Second Counts 19.10 Russ Abbot 19.40 All Creatures Great and Small 20.30 In Sickness and in Health 21.00 Last Night of the Proms 22.40 News and Sport; Weather 23.00 World Championship Boxing 23.50 Rory Bremner 0.20 Kotch 2.10 Weather 2.15 Closedown BBC2 6.50 Open University 6.50 Equivalence Relations 7.15 Social Problems and Social Welfare 7.40 Geology: Britain before Man 8.05 Religion: Pilgrimage 8.30 The Thames Barrier 8.55 A Strategy for Benefits 9.20 Designing a Lift 9.45 The Tempest, Act IV 10.10 Imaging the Eye 10.35 Mass Producing Fords 11.00 Growing Apart at the Margins 11.25 Prey for the Predator 11.50 Education 12.15 Special Needs in Education 12.40 Statistics 13.05 An Introduction to Sociology 13.30 Modern Art 13.55 Culture and Belief In Europe: Hardwick Hall 14.20 Health Care in Mozambique 14.45 Network East 15.25 One in Four 15.55 The Sea Hawk 18.00 Late Again 18.45 NewsView 19.30 Last Night of the Proms 20.35 Horror Café 21.55 Horror Cafe: Martin the Vampire 23.30 Horror Cafe: Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde 1.30 Closedown